The Fall Of Corruption
by Pool-Guy
Summary: What if Harry's mom made a deal with the devil in order to ensure harry's protection? What if Harry used that deal to become more powerful than Dumbledore anticipated. Watch the rise of Harry as he takes on the wizard world. Minor Dumbledore and Ron bashing. Harry/OC. Rated M just in case.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any other TV shows or books**

**This is my first FanFiction story so please give constructive criticism not just criticism**

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. The savior of the magical community worldwide lived in a cupboard. This was a boy rich beyond imagination, hailed to the highest extent and has had thousands of presents and letters by people worldwide and yet he was treated like a house elf.

Of course he never got a single one of these letters nor has he got a single one of those gifts. He remained completely ignorant of his fame in the magical world all due to the actions of one man. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: a man who was known around the world as the one who vanquished the terrible Lord Grindlewald. He was also known for many titles, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and receiver of the Order of Merlin First Class, and many others. No one could dispute that he was a man of considerable power, both magical and political. He was an Arch mage, something that many strived for but very few received. He was an Arch mage in several branches of magic. Some only became an arch mage in one branch of magic but he managed to get it in 7, potions, transfiguration, charms, runes, arithmacy, wards, and defensive magic. Of course if the people in Magical Britain knew what he did with that power than they would be absolutely appalled.

He was a man that took things too far and never realized it. He dumped Harry with the Dursleys the day he was born and spent years in their care being abused because he was to busy to check on him once in 7 years. He was not truly an evil man, but he could not see the trees from the forest. He only looked at the big picture not really paying attention to the details such as what kind of hell Harry might have gone through. It wasn't exactly his intention to be abused he just wanted to make sure that he wasn't spoiled like he would be if he stayed in the wizarding world. Dumbledore needed a wake up call and he would get it. Not today, not tomorrow, not even in 5 years but he would get it.

Now he was only 7 years old and is treated like the Malfoy's elves. He has been raised to do chores, to clean, to garden, and to even cook. A single mistake would warrant a beating or punishment. The punishments vary and it seemed that they like to have a little fun thinking up punishments they could give him. It would range from sleeping in the basement without any clothes or blankets, to being locked in the cupboard for days without any food or water. This was his life. His life was spent in hell all because of Dumbledore. Of course he had no idea of this. He didn't know who Dumbledore was or who the Magical world was. No, he wouldn't know for some time but when he found out about Dumbledore he would build up a figure that was completely different then the figure that everyone else built up in their mind. He believed that Dumbledore put him with the Dursleys to be broken, to have his spirit crushed.

And yet the truth is quite different. Harry had a guardian angel, or at least he thought it was an angel. He could see a shape that was around him and whenever the shape touched him he felt it. Sometime the shape guided his limbs so he would not make mistakes when cooking or gardening. It held him at night when he was cold and scared and even helped him relax his sore muscles when he did the extreme chores he had. It was his only friend. If it wasn't for her he would probably never be able to control his inner ability. An ability that he became quite found of and trained all of his life. Sometimes he could hear it, more and more over the years. He would hear it say his name," Harry," and sometimes say, "Son." It raised him, it strengthened him, it comforted him. He believed it was his mother.

He found something strange going on with himself over the years. He found he could do certain things that others couldn't. For instance if he wanted he could levitate certain things and could even move them without even looking at it. That was how he managed to survive all those years. He would bring the food to him discretely while he was in the cupboard so that the Dursleys would blame Dudley and not him because they haven't seen him perform his freakiness like that before. All they ever saw him do were some random tricks that mostly hindered than helped him. He left them thinking that way so that when some usually normal occurrences happened, like food missing from the pantry, they wouldn't point the finger at him.

He deduced that the ability that he had was magic because whenever he would mention the word around his relatives they would become inexplicably violent. It was almost panicky in a way. But levitation wasn't the only ability he had. He had several other abilities that proved to be very useful over the years. For instance, he could unlock his cupboard using nothing but his will. It got harder the more complex the lock was but with time he could unlock virtually unlock any lock, such as his cupboard which was laden with dozens of bolts and locks. It took him 30 minutes to do them all when he first found out about this ability but eventually he managed to slim it down to 2 minutes. Other locks were much easier than his cupboard and it was virtually instant for him.

Another ability he had was to make his body blend in with his surroundings. It certainly wasn't invisibility because he when he moved you could see a humanoid shape not quite synchronizing with the surroundings but when he was standing still then he was basically invisible. This was terribly useful during day to day life due to being screamed, yelled and hit whenever he was spotted by his relatives, especially Dudley. He used this so many times during the special times he spent with his dear cousin. They played a very fun game called Harry Hunting. It's a great game where they would chase Harry at random times and try to capture him. On the off chance that they caught him by surprise (unlikely) and that they could catch him with sheer speed (good luck) then they would proceed to beat him black and blue. Several times they would break bones and once they even gave him a concussion. The nurse on duty was baffled when his relatives were laughing and smiling as they brought in his barely conscious body and told her what was wrong with him with glee.

Harry was lucky that they even brought in his body to the hospital in the first place. Several times he nearly died from infection by staying in his possibly mold infested room while he suffered with several cuts and bruises from beatings. Of course they always kept the bruises in areas that were easily hidden. Never in the face and make sure that he can walk without trouble. If he had a limp or any other noticeable effects then they would take him to the hospital. They couldn't have any rumors that they were abusive to the boy circulating around the neighborhood. They had a reputation, or so they say.

And finally and possibly most importantly, he could teleport. It was his favorite ability and was incredibly easy. He could do it in seconds, popping in and out of areas. He first discovered his ability when he was 6 when he disappeared when he turned the corner trying to escape Dudley and their semi-daily game of Harry Hunting, when suddenly he found himself in his cupboard. He tried to remember exactly what the feeling was and replicate it with the help of the shape. Here the shape helped him enormously. The first time he did it his left hand was left behind. The shape helped him with a quickness he never seen it had before. It quickly manipulated his magic to bring him back to the hand nigh a second after he performed the act. The hand was back on and he made an internal process to have the shape's help while he practiced.

It took him several months to get the teleporting down so that he could do it in 10 seconds. He practiced relentlessly trying to escape but he found that he simply couldn't teleport to an area that was on the T.V. That was it's only weakness so far as he could tell. He couldn't escape the Dursley's because he never left Surrey before. He couldn't escape because they would simply file a missing person's report and he would be back under their control before he managed to make 15 miles. He had to have experienced the area. He needed a memory of it in order to actually get there. If he could remember the smell, the sounds, the way it looked, he could apparate there. Realizing this he used his magic to improve his memory.

He wasn't quite sure how he managed to do it but he knew that he felt a need for it and his magic began to do it. Here the shape manipulated the magic yet again. Realizing what he was attempting to do it manipulated the magic so that it would target areas that would not only improve his memory but improve his overall brain power. He found he could remember every place he spent in Surrey. Every street, every alley, every closet he could teleport. Plus after the shape helped improve his brain power he found that his performing magic was tons easier. It seemed that willpower and brainpower were the two main components in producing and manipulating magic.

He made several plans to reinforce his muscles and bones and even his nerves. He had plans to strengthen every part of his body but halted. The shape seemed to radiate a certain feel that halted his plans the instant it formed in his mind. He felt fear from the shape at the thought and a distinct sense of foreboding. He finally decided that he wasn't ready to perform such acts but he knew the moment he could he would do it, the hell with the consequences.

Harry desired power. Not to hurt or for revenge, but to be able to protect himself. That was why he threw himself into magic. It was a shield, a weapon, a tool. It could help him survive through any situation, or so he believed. The Dursleys always managed to be able to beat him and pick on him because he was smaller, weaker and he hated being weak. He hated being defenseless. All he wanted was the ability to stand up for himself and the ability to take care of himself without having to rely on his abusers and with magic he would be able to do just that.

Today Harry goes to school. It's his first day and he couldn't be more excited. Of course the excitement was dulled by the beating and the harsh lecture about using any of his "freakiness" at school. Plus the clothes he was wearing were Dudley's clothes but dyed to suit his school colors. At the school he shined. No one was glaring at him, the teachers were kind to him and he got good grades. It felt like he was on top of the world as he experienced more positive emotions in a week than he did his entire life.

Of course all good things eventually come to an end and in Harry's case it came down brutally. His Aunt and Uncle heard about how he had," friends," and immediately put a stop to it any way they could. First thing they did was spread rumors about him being dangerous and sneaky to the neighbors. They told lies about how he was a criminal and were being transferred to St. Brutus incurably criminal boys. The second stage was for Dudley to spread his influence in the school. He and his gang would beat up anyone who hanged out with Harry. They would spread lies to the teacher that he was only trying to win his way into their hearts so that he could get out of trouble. All of the friends that he had immediately started to break ties with Harry in order to ward off the danger that Dudley exuded.

A particularly painful moment with a friend named Kevin broke his heart. All the while the shape stuck by him. It comforted him with its warmth and its comfort. It gave him what little it could trying to halt his negative feelings. He watched as his life crumbled down. He had a taste of what he could have and he had to watch as his relatives snatched it away from him, relatives who had belittled him and treated him like a slave since he was put there.

A moment with Dudley after being cornered coming back from school caused him to snap. He hated the boy with all his might.

**This is where Harry snapped and his magic is unleashed. I do not want to do this scene because I just can't get into the character. Just imagine Harry getting really angry and his magic burst out.**

When Harry woke up he felt like he was run over by a truck, the driver felt him, backed up and then ran him over again. The next thing he noticed was that he was on a field of grass. The grass seemed to stretch on for miles with clear blue skies, a few scattered animals, and no buildings in sight. The only thing he knew was that he wasn't anywhere near surrey.

Harry took a moment to access the situation and realized that he felt weird but good. In fact, he felt great. He felt like he could run for miles and it almost felt like he could feel the blood rushing in his veins. His mind, already altered to be more efficient, seemed so much faster. He processed things with an ease he never knew. His eyes seemed to pick up details that he never would have noticed and he seemed to be paying attention to all his senses at once. Of course with this ability he also sensed something that seemed awfully familiar. He turned around and was treated to looking at what he believed to be an angel.

The angel had hair that was black as night, piercing red eyes, kissable red lips, and a figure that a supermodel would die for. Her face was kind and sweet. Her eyes looked at him with love and affection. Two things that harry was scarcely provided in his short life. She had on casual clothes that seemed to make her more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a black shirt that was stretched across her torso allowing quite a bit of cleave to show. Her arms were exposed showing smooth toned skin. She had on a pair of jeans that did little to hide the curves underneath it, even through the jeans you could that she had very toned and strong legs. This was not a woman to trifle with. She gave a dangerous but sexy look but Harry didn't care. What did he know about a girl being sexy; no he was lost in her eyes. He recognized the feeling before but even with his more efficient brain he still struggled to pin it down.

"What's the matter Harry? You're looking like you've never seen me before."

The sound of her voice rang in Harry's ears. It was so melodious and almost made him crave to hear it more. The words finally registered into his brain and he looked at her with a confused look that matched her own.

"What? I don't remember seeing you before. Who are you anyways?" Harry's voice was wary. After so much time spent with the Dursley's the only thing he trusted was the shape. Speaking of which where was it? His thought process halted at the woman's joyful expression.

"You could understand me? Oh Harry this is great. I can finally talk to you after so long. Do I look any different? Is that why you're looking at me like that?" The questions came out rapid fire. One question came after another leaving him gaping like a fish.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Who the bloody hell are you?" Harry said. He felt like he was so close to the answer. It was on the tip of his lips and was just begging to be said.

The woman relaxed slightly deciding to explain the situation to him." Harry my name is Meciel. I am a demon. You're mother made a "deal with the devil" I suppose you could say. She discovered things about several people that she worked with. She found that they had plans for you, to get you under their power and made a deal for protection. In exchange for her services I would raise you to the best of my ability and prepare you for the upcoming conflict to the best of my ability. Unfortunately, I can't actually exist on this plane without an anchor. I had to link myself with your soul in order to give you guidance and provide you comfort but a man named Dumbledore prevented me from appearing to you like this. He bound your magic and I've been slowly chipping away at it. A good 40% of it is still locked away and most of it is used on keeping you from starving and practicing. During the conflict the bond must have broken and allowed me to show myself to you.

Harry absorbed the information slowly. He couldn't believe it. This was incredible. His mother, even in death, watched over him. This woman was there for him all his life. That's where he recognized her. She was the shape except more intense. She was his friend, the person that stuck by him throughout all the pain and beatings. She was his anchor that kept him from breaking down so long ago.

It was too much for Harry. With a sob he ran forward and hugged the woman. His arms wrapped around her waist and his head dug into her bosom. Meciel looked down at him with nothing but love and fondness in her eyes. She wrapped her hands in his hair allowing him to let it out.

She wasn't like all the other demons in hell. Most of the rumors about her kin were mostly true. They were truly tortured souls who lost almost all morals but she was a special case. She was a fallen angel like Lucifer. God cast her down for defying him when she refused to kill a human. For disobeying him he cast her down where she went under Lucifer's refuge. He allowed her to come into Hell under his protection as long as she became one of his subordinates. She could refuse any mission she wanted so long as it wasn't a direct order. Lucifer knew that he could beat her easily but it would weaken him allowing other angels or demons to take him out. Plus Meciel was a valuable asset.

Despite being under the presence of Lucifer and the other demons for so long she still retained her morals albeit lessened. When the call of Lily Evans came through, she pounced on it. Hearing her situation made her very sympathetic and watching as Harry had to endure his relatives treatment nearly broke her heart.

Her situation was rather unique. And archangel couldn't go to Earth. That included fallen angels. So she had to hitch a ride onto Harry. Harry was the only thing she could touch, taste, and smell unless Harry had direct contact with the object in which she would be able to affect it. So if he was holding a piece of food then she would be able to bite it, but if it was on a fork then she could only bite the fork. Likewise if he was holding onto someone's shirt then she would only be able to affect the person's shirt not the person wearing it.

To be honest she didn't know whether or not this was going to be a good job when it was offered. She thought that she was going to have to guide a spoiled brat who had everything handed to him. That perception came down brutally as she watched the young boy endure torture since he was first able to walk. Not a single moment of kindness or love was bestowed upon him by his relatives and she hated them for it. She tried to give him at least some comfort in the hell that was his life but she was only just able to keep him from going over the edge and losing his sanity.

But now… oh now she was going to make the people responsible pay. She was a bit of a bookworm and for her kind that was huge. Her people were very intelligent people who studied anything and everything they could but she went above and beyond. She went behind her father's back and searched for the whys, something that was expressly forbidden due to the sheer expansiveness of magic. How does magic come to be? What are the limits? Are the limits only made by the body and not the magic itself? She craved answers and harry was the perfect vessel to reach them with.

"Harry," Meciel began as she heard Harry slow down in his sobbing," We need to get somewhere safe so we can begin your training." Before Harry could ask the obvious question she said," I will tell you everything when we get there I promise you but we need to go. Remember your training because I'm going to give you a memory of a safe place, and I need you to take us there."

With an almost nonexistent popping noise he disappeared. He reappeared in what appeared to be a study. It was large with Bookshelves lined up against the walls. Several blank boards were in a corner along with a large table in the center with several chairs. There was also a desk by a window with blinds that were closed. It was definitely not a small desk and appeared to be oak except that it had a faint glow to it that wasn't natural. On it was what appeared to be half a computer with several parts strewn all over the place. Finally his eyes settled upon a woman. Instantly he froze with his senses on hyper alert. She exuded a sense of danger that was definitely not natural. She had on a uniform of a skin tight suit that allowed a free range of motion. It was a crimson red that seemed to match her hair. Her eyes were black slits, her lips were blood red and glancing at her jaw dropped mouth he could see what appeared to be fangs.

In an instant she dropped the book she was reading allowing it to drop with a thump and lunged at him. Her arms were outstretched reaching for him and her mouth was stretched into a feral grin. In an instant she was upon him sending him crashing down onto the hard floor.

**AN: **

**This is going to be a gray Harry. He will be delving into what everyone calls the dark arts but he won't be evil. He will be a very independent person and won't take shit from anyone. I don't like Ron so if there are any Ron fans then this is not the story for you. Also while Dumbledore will not be evil he will be manipulative. This will be a story where Neville will be considered the savior. When Harry's magic broke out a huge explosion occurred with him at the center so Dumbledore believes that Harry died. He will then try to fit Neville into the prophecy by putting him through the same thing Harry went through in canon. I'm planning on making Harry come in during the Tri-wizard Tournament. If you guys have any ideas feel free to tell me. I'm hoping to make this at least slightly epic in length. I will try to write weekly but there may be periods where I can't. Sorry for replacing this story again and again. I keep finding errors and parts where it needs revision. I don't change anything major except grammatical or spelling errors so don't worry.**


End file.
